


every time you look so pretty (don't you know how hard it is for me?)

by renehasalotoffeelings



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, i somehow referenced strong woman do bong soon??, idek yall, im only 4 eps in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renehasalotoffeelings/pseuds/renehasalotoffeelings
Summary: this is better than the next one somehowfrom this prompt off that prompt blog:“You’re lucky I’m tired because if I was fully awake I would have already shoved you off this roof.”it just made me think of hajima MV so here we are





	every time you look so pretty (don't you know how hard it is for me?)

As Kim Dahyun nervously came out onto the rooftop, the first thing she saw was Im Jaebum, a hoobae who hung with the strange kids, dangling his legs precariously off the edge. She rolled her eyes.  
“Ya, can’t you just get that I have class and stop getting yourself in situations like this?” She called out. Looking back down at the text he had sent her, rooftop, 5 mins. Urgent, she shut off the phone screen and sat cautiously on the edge with the boy.  
“Noona, he said no-”  
“Aish, this kid.” She cut him off. “You’re 17, and there’s plenty more fish in the sea.”  
As well as being her hoobae who hung with the strange kids, Jaebum also liked to tell his noona all his gay secrets. This came with the job of school captain, as well as being the only openly gay kid. However, it was early and Dahyun had so many other closeted gay kids too deal with, and it was just the start of the day.  
“But noona, I really like him.” He sighs. Dahyun puts her arm around his shoulders. She realises he’s shivering.  
“Im Jaebum, don’t you think I’ve had my fair share of heartbreak, too?” He looks up at her.  
“I never really-”  
“Junior year. Im Nayeon, a year above me.” At this, Dahyun sighed. “Prettiest girl in school, adored by all, also the captain of the cheerleading team. I was smitten. On Valentine’s Day, she gave the whole swim team roses and chocolates. So on White Day, I gave her a flower. Nothing special, I couldn’t afford anything nice, but I liked her and I wanted her to know that. She had no idea what to do. Rejected me on the spot and never so much as looked at me again.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry noona…” Jaebum says, looking at his hands in his lap. He exhales somewhat shakily and Dahyun squeezes his shoulder.  
“Aigoo, you cutie. But don’t get me wrong: you’re lucky I’m tired because if I was fully awake I would have already shoved you off this roof.”  
“Like Minhyuk n that dumb drama when he gets that threat when he’s still half asleep?” Jaebum asks.  
“Yeah, something like that.” She ruffles his hair. “’Kay, kiddo, first bell’s gonna go soon so I suggest that you get going if you don’t wanna miss homeroom.”  
“But noona… he’s going to be there.” He looks at his feet.  
“What was his name, again?”  
“Park Jinyoung.” Dahyun smiles. She helps Jaebum up from the ledge.  
As she drags him to the door, she says, “I’m sure it’ll be fine, then.”


End file.
